


Conversations For Later

by GayIdiot (BipolarIdiot)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post Battle of DOM, Sirius Lives, desi harry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarIdiot/pseuds/GayIdiot
Summary: Takes place after the DOM at Grimmauld Place, grief is gotten over and new feelings are discovered, but in more unconventional ways than intended





	

Sirius felt Harry grip him in a tight hug, “I thought I’d lose you,” he brokenly whispered into the crook of the man’s neck.

He gripped the boy tighter, “You could _never_ lose me pup.” He said into Harry’s hair.

Harry lifted his head to look at his godfather, staring into his grey eyes. “You promise,” he said, his voice cracking as he looked at the older man with pleading eyes searching for _something_ in them.

Sirius nodded meeting the boy’s piercing stare dead on, “I promise,”

 These two words seem to do it for Harry as he then leaned forward, capturing Sirius in a gentle kiss. The animagus was shocked at first before cautiously reciprocating, cupping the side of Harry’s face as he led him further into the kiss. His other hand laced its fingers with Harry’s, seemingly grounding them both and reminding them that they’re _here_ and _alive_.

After a few seconds they pulled away, gasping for air. Harry feeling the way Sirius’ warm calloused hand rubbed his cheek while the other held onto his hand, thumb rubbing over the back of it. His lips still tingling from the soft kiss, he knew sooner or later they’d have to talk about this but right now all Harry cared about was being here with him.

Sirius unlaced his fingers from Harry’s, choosing that moment Harry was lost in thought to kiss him again, using both his hands to hold Harry’s face, to remember that he was _here_ not at the ministry, centimeters away from the veil. Hearing James and Lily’s voices begging him to enter. Instead he was caught in the moment, gently coaxing the boy’s lips apart as he slid his tongue into the younger wizard’s willing mouth.

He reveled in hearing the other moan in surprise and ecstasy as he prodded his mouth, taking in everything that was _Harry_.

Too soon for Sirius’ liking the younger of the two pulled away panting harder than before, his face flush with dishevelment and excitement. Sirius leaned in again trailing the boy’s face and neck with butterfly kisses as his hands reached under his shirt, roaming over Harry’s bare torso.

Harry was in heaven, never before having received so much physical contact before, he was honestly a bit touched starved which only added to the sensitivity and _need_ his body was feeling.

At this point he was in Sirius’ lap, leaning heavily into the man’s touch as he felt the light kisses peppered onto his neck and what was exposed of his collarbone, carding his fingers through the man’s hair. His body alight with energy, feeling like it was in fire as his pant grew tighter.

He practically whined when Sirius took his hands away, yearning for the calloused hands to continue their exploration.

“Calm down pup,” Sirius said breathlessly as he nipped at the boy’s ear. “Lift your arms up for me love I want to take your shirt off.”

The boy happily complied, lifting his arms for his godfather to remove his shirt, reveling in the feeling of Sirius’ mouth kissing along his collar bone.

The man’s hands travelled further down gripping the brown teen’s hips and grinding his hips forward rubbing their clothed erections together.

Harry let out a moan at the intoxicating feeling, he then leaned forward capturing the older wizard’s lips in another passionate kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue. He rocked his hips forward thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Sirius’ bulge rubbing against his. There they sat Harry shirtless, grinding in his godfather’s lap as the man trailed kisses up and down his neck and torso, holding his hips so tight it felt as though they might bruise.

Sirius moved one of his hands from the boy’s hips to the front of his trousers, unbuttoning his pants and dipping his hand inside, cupping the boy through his underwear.

The teen let out another moan, “Please Sirius.” He panted, needing more of the older man’s touch.

The older man smirked against his godson’s skin, “Of course pup.” He said before proceeding to reach into his underwear to grip his cock and begin jerking him off.

He let out a groan at the feeling of his godfather’s calloused hand stroking him off. He tangled one of his hands in Sirius’ hair, yanking at the inky black locks, not missing the moan of appreciation from the man under him.

Sirius continued pumping the younger boy’s cock as he continued leaving hickies on his neck, moving his other hand to pinch and tease at a pert nipple. Enjoying the sounds the boy was making at his ministrations. He groaned at the feeling of the boy pulling at his hair, enjoying the tiny sparks of pain and arousal that came from it, what he least expected to feel though was the teen’s other slender hand unbuttoning his pants to reach into his trousers and start jerking him off.

He bit down on Harry’s shoulder by accident, not expecting such a sudden spike of pleasure, though this didn’t seem to deter the boy from stroking his cock. He let out another moan from the pleasure of it all, feeling that he was close he began to speed up, jerking the younger wizard’s prick faster as his other hand continued to play with his nipple, his tongue prodding around the teen’s mouth.

Then after a few more minutes he was rewarded with a high pitched moan from his godson as he came in his hand, the pearly white liquid spilling over Sirius’ knuckles and side of his hand.

A few seconds later he spilled into Harry’s hand, groaning from the release. Harry then removed his hand from the man’s cock and looked him right in the eye as he licked his hand clean of his godfather’s cum.

“Merlin Harry,” Sirius said, a bit shocked by the entire thing.

Harry simply shrugged, “You know we’re gonna have to talk about this later right?” he said arching a brow.

The animagus sighed, “Yes I know we’ll have to talk about this later, but it can wait for when you come back to Grimmauld Place in a week.”

“Fine,” the boy said. He then leaned against the man and dozed off, spent from the entire event, besides they didn’t have to head back to Hogwarts till tomorrow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end! Well I hope you enjoyed, this is actually my first time writing anything remotely... um... pornish is maybe the word?? Shit man I dunno, but yeah so leave a review and tell me what you think! Also please leave a kudos if you enjoyed, thanks!


End file.
